<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dance with me in the arms of light by rosejoongs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435958">dance with me in the arms of light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosejoongs/pseuds/rosejoongs'>rosejoongs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Aurora - Freeform, Banter, Bickering, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kim Hongjoong is Whipped, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Park Seonghwa is Whipped, but trust me they just bicker and love each other in this lol, happy birthday kim hongjoong uwu, i guess, no fr who's going to stop them, no i will not explain that tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:33:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosejoongs/pseuds/rosejoongs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><b>planet</b>: Sorryyyy I swear I’m just two minutes away :(</p><p><b>planet</b>: Are you getting cold up there?</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong rolls his eyes, fondness settling in his chest despite his best attempts. </p><p> </p><p><b>me</b>: yes </p><p><b>me</b>: actually i’ve frozen over</p><p><b>me</b>: my whole body</p><p><b>planet</b>: Like Captain America?</p><p><b>me</b>: precisely</p><p><b>me</b>: i’m using brain waves to tex t you right now</p><p><b>planet</b>: Wow, can’t believe I’m riding across town at 11 in the night to see a block of ice with psychic powers</p><p>OR</p><p>The one where it's Hongjoong's birthday and Seonghwa is Edward but Non-Creepy and they bicker on the roof and sleep together because it's uwu hours in my fic shop right now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dance with me in the arms of light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I speedwrote this in four hours for joong's birthday so it might not be very good but I guarantee it's better than that destiel scene we got !</p><p>njsdnjkdjnjfhs sorry I couldn't resist<br/>as you can see this was my first time doing seongjoong and also trying out baby/babe as a proper pet name and i apologise if i ruined it lmaoooo i was really nervous and this was very quick!!</p><p>anw give it up for seonghwa and hongjoong who are somehow the most childish when they’re around each other despite being the elders of ateez!!!!</p><p>[title from aurora by ateez which is what I was also listening to while writing this lmao]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His legs dangle over the edge of the terrace and Hongjoong peers down carefully. Their house is only two storeys high so he’s not in any real danger, but his mom’s been on his ass about sitting up here ever since he lost balance and ended up with stitches a few years back. </p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong still complains it stunted his height somehow. Seonghwa just thinks he’s a dumbass who should’ve paid more attention during Biology.</p><p> </p><p>He’s still grumbling about the slander he braves daily from his boyfriend when his phone pings with the notification tone he’s set specifically for Seonghwa. </p><p> </p><p><b>planet:</b> Sorryyyy I swear I’m just two minutes away :(</p><p><b>planet:</b> Are you getting cold up there?</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong rolls his eyes, fondness settling in his chest despite his best attempts. </p><p> </p><p><b>me</b>: yes </p><p><b>me:</b> actually i’ve frozen over</p><p><b>me:</b> my whole body</p><p><b>planet: </b>Like Captain America?</p><p><b>me:</b> precisely</p><p><b>me:</b> i’m using brain waves to tex t you right now</p><p><b>planet:</b> Wow, can’t believe I’m riding across town at 11 in the night to see a block of ice with psychic powers</p><p><b>me:</b> wait</p><p><b>me: </b>SEONGHWA</p><p><b>me:</b> ARE YOU TEXTING AND CYCLING TOGETHER</p><p><b>planet:</b> No I pulled up just so I can text you of course</p><p><b>me:</b> oh phew</p><p><b>planet:</b> Baby,,,I’m being sarcastic</p><p><b>me: </b>NO</p><p><b>me:</b> DON’T FUCJING TEXT AND CYCLE AT THE SAME TIME</p><p><b>planet: </b>Jk, Jungwoo’s driving me over ( •̀ᴗ•́ )و ̑̑</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong doesn’t bother to give him a text reply to that, sending him a blurry selfie instead, his middle finger aimed at the camera. Seonghwa double taps it and sends back a singular heart, controlled as always in his affection over text. Childish as ever, he sticks out a tongue at the screen before locking his phone and putting it down by his side. </p><p> </p><p>It’s not all that chilly, despite the fact that they’re already a week into November. It’s quite cloudy and there’s a slight breeze with a nip but nothing unbearable. Still, Seonghwa had made it abundantly clear that he was bringing a hoodie with him to force onto the younger if he didn’t have something warm on already. Like it was a <em>punishment</em> to wear one of his boyfriend’s comfortable winter clothes. </p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong grins at the thought in his thin t-shirt and jeans, reclining till he’s lying on the sloping roof of his terrace. His parents are asleep after a good heavy dinner and he knows they’ll be out till sunrise. It’s partly why he’d agreed so enthusiastically when Seonghwa had asked if it’d be okay for him to come over, earlier in the day. (He would've swung by anyway if Hongjoong had wanted, but that would’ve been much later at night and he’s not one to inconvenience others for his sake.)</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong is just about to text him again when he spots two lights coming down from the far end of his street, slow and careful. He squints. Sure enough, it’s Jungwoo’s cute Beetle crawling quietly up to his house. He muffles his laugh with one hand and quickly taps open his camera app with the other. The visual of Jungwoo and Seonghwa giving each other discreet thumbs-ups as the latter climbs out of the front seat is quality meme content and Hongjoong hates to waste potential.</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo cranes his neck from the car window till Hongjoong is in his line of vision and he waves, looking so much like a proud mom that he lets out a strangled laugh that’s definitely a little too loud for the circumstances. Seonghwa shushes him even though he’s definitely grinning himself – the hypocrite – as he clambers up the wall, motions quick and familiar from practice. Hongjoong mutters a sorry and bows his head a little at Jungwoo, mouthing a sincere ‘thank you’ to the elder. It earns him two finger hearts and then the other is finally pulling out of the street, headlights vanishing just as slowly as they’d come in.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong should get him concert tickets or something. They don’t make selfless friends like that anymore. He says as much to Seonghwa and the other snorts, pulling himself up another level. “Selfless, my ass. He’s headed to Doyoung hyung’s house after this.”</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong gapes. “Jungwoo’s dating the Head Boy?” That’s new. He hadn’t expected Kim Doyoung would ever even have the time to look up from his books.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just a matter of time. Or so Woo claims,” Seonghwa replies lightly, finally making it up onto the slope, barely even out of breath. He looks handsome as ever, even though his hair is damp after his nightly shower instead of being styled up as usual. He’s wearing a big orange sweatshirt and the hood has somehow bravely stayed on despite the climb. It makes him look like a criminal, really. A cute one. “Anyway, Jungwoo doesn’t mind that he’s a little hesitant. Some people take a long time to see what's right in front of them, after all.”</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong narrows his eyes, snapping abruptly out of his appreciation of the other's visuals. “Park Seonghwa.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, babe?”</p><p> </p><p>He refuses to let the pet name soften him. “Is that a dig at me?”</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa puts down his backpack slowly, deliberately facing away as he refrains from answering. Hongjoong scowls and reaches out to poke a finger into his side, eliciting a very satisfying yelp in response. Seonghwa smacks away his hand with a withering look. “This is how you treat your boyfriend after he’s risked his life to come over and meet you? Unbelievable. This is awful behaviour.”</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong shoves playfully at his shoulder when he settles down. “Your mom already knows you come over some nights, drama queen.” He tries to keep his tone rough but it’s hard to pull off when he’s squirming closer so that they’re plastered side by side. It’s a tough habit to break, but even more so when the other seems to be radiating warmth and smells like citrus. It’s truly disgusting how much of a walking manhwa fantasy his boyfriend is. (Not that he’s complaining.)</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa raises an amused eyebrow at him and for once, Hongjoong doesn’t retaliate with violence. It would mean moving away to gain momentum and he’s still feeling a little too affectionate for that at the moment. He counts it as progress in their relationship. Yay for them. </p><p> </p><p>“I should just stop telling you to do things,” Seonghwa sighs after a moment, turning to his bag. </p><p> </p><p>“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Hongjoong deadpans even though his toes are already squirming in delight at what’s coming next. Sure enough, the taller turns back with a familiar black hoodie in his own sweater-paw hands. Hongjoong tries to look innocent as he raises his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Demon,” Seonghwa mutters under his breath but it’s so fond, Hongjoong simply basks in it, feeling warm. Once they’ve safely gotten him in the soft confines of the hoodie, Seonghwa nods, approving.</p><p> </p><p>“Satisfied now?” he teases.</p><p> </p><p>“Would be more satisfied if you just opened your mouth and asked for my clothes,” the other retorts, making him flush faintly. “But yes. This is fine too.”</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong headbutts his arm but it’s gentle enough that Seonghwa only giggles before pulling him closer for warmth. They lay there like that for a while, talking softly in case his parents wake up, before the cold of the stone under them seeps through even the hoodies. Seonghwa starts to get up but Hongjoong groans, clinging to his limbs tightly. "No," he says, petulant. "No getting up."</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t realise you were serious about the Captain America bit earlier,” Seonghwa jokes, poking at his cheek with far too much affection in his gaze. </p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong puts on his most injured expression, trying his best not to crack a smile. “You never think I’m serious,” he whines, as nasal as he can manage. Seonghwa’s answering laugh is loud and he flicks his right ear neatly, drawing his fingers back just a second too late. Hongjoong bites down, quick and sharp. </p><p> </p><p>“Ow, Joong!” </p><p> </p><p>He knows Seonghwa isn’t really mad like his glare suggests but he pouts and leans back to peck the fingers individually anyway, adept as always when it comes to pacifying and having his way.</p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t work this time, though, because Seonghwa still drags himself away from their cosy tangle and stands up, stretching out his arms. Hongjoong’s just about to start complaining again when the other wobbles a little and his heart lurches to his throat as he sits up lightning-quick to grab him.</p><p> </p><p>“You need to be careful,” he hisses when Seonghwa is safe and stable, instead of about to keel over the edge. "You would've gone right over the edge."</p><p> </p><p>“I’m <em> fine</em>,” Seonghwa drawls, dragging the syllable. “Besides, the real danger is my catboy boyfriend with a biting kink.” His eyebrows waggle as he says that but it gives way to a yelp when Hongjoong shoves him so he moves off the slope and lands on the actual terrace, next to the boundary wall. “Stop manhandling me!”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop almost falling, then,” he shoots back, joining him on the terrace before walking to the door that opens onto the staircase. “I’m not in the mood to bury any bodies.”</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa grins. “Don’t lie, baby, you’re always in the mood to bury a body.”</p><p> </p><p>He’s right but there’s no way Hongjoong is giving him that satisfaction. “Just shut up and come inside. I want to cuddle before we sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever you want, sir.” </p><p> </p><p>They pull the terrace door shut after them and tiptoe carefully down the stairs till his room. Hongjoong feels a bit proud of how well Seonghwa knows his house to avoid the creaky stairs and his stubborn door knob, twisting it cautiously down till the door cracks open. </p><p> </p><p>Inside, it’s warmer but Hongjoong doesn’t move to take off the hoodie and Seonghwa, wisely, keeps his mouth shut about it. Maybe he should give him an extra kiss tomorrow morning when the other leaves, Hongjoong decides. As a reward.</p><p> </p><p>He’s still thinking about it as he gets into bed, wiggling till his back is wedged against the wall when he notices Seonghwa isn’t joining him. He frowns. “Are you just going to keep standing there?”  he asks. The unsaid question is <em> aren’t you going to come squeeze me against the wall till we fall asleep </em> but he knows Seonghwa got that. The other still doesn’t move towards the bed, though, sheepishly turning to his backpack.</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong pinches the bridge of his nose. “Hwa.” The tone comes out a little more frustrated than he intended so he tries again. “Honey.” Oh that’s good, keep going with that. “Please tell me you’re not planning on doing homework. Again.”</p><p> </p><p>The last time Seonghwa had tried to do homework when he’d come over, they’d nearly had a fight and woken up his mom. Thankfully, she didn’t come up to check and they’d resolved it pretty quickly but Hongjoong had assumed there wouldn’t be a repeat. </p><p> </p><p>Apparently, he’s wrong because Seonghwa is still pulling something out of his bag, definitely ignoring his question. Hongjoong can’t even tell what he’s doing because he’s hunched over, keeping it entirely out of view.<br/><br/></p><p>He’s about to ask again when the taller rises suddenly and takes big strides to the switchboard on the opposite wall from his bed. Hongjoong’s brows furrow deeper. Only his fairy lights are on, which is how he always sleeps. Seonghwa’s going to turn that off too?</p><p> </p><p>The answer, he finds out, is yes because that’s exactly what his boyfriend does, instantly sweeping them into darkness. Hongjoong sighs. “Okay, alright. I’ll fish. Hwa, the darling love of my life – what the fuck are you–”</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t get to finish.</p><p> </p><p>Lights dance on the ceiling, bright and beautiful and <em>everywhere</em>. Hongjoong blinks but they’re still there when he looks back. Vibrant and energetic, they’re fluttering over every inch of the room, indescribably gorgeous. Seonghwa’s own face is illuminated by a wayward flash every time a beam moves over him so he can see his boyfriend’s eager expression looking back at him, waiting for his reaction. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s...the Aurora Borealis,” Hongjoong says, disbelief painting his voice. “These are – the Aurora lights.” His tone almost slants up into a question by the end and Seonghwa nods, hand rubbing at the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, um. I remember you’d mentioned how much you loved reading about them and stuff, so I, uh...I thought I’d get you a projection light for them.” He sounds embarrassed, unsure of himself in a way Hongjoong has never seen before and it’s confusing to watch. “It’s nothing major, I know but you never like to make a big deal about your birthday so I figured...this would be lowkey enough for you to, uh, like it? I don’t–”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” Hongjoong says quickly, because he can see that this is about to turn into a full-on Seonghwa Ramble, which is always cute to witness but he wants to kiss his boyfriend, like <em> right </em> now.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Seonghwa says, even though that’s the opposite of what he was just asked to do. Hongjoong rises from his bed, feet almost tangling in the blankets before he manages to wrench free and walk over to the other, the brilliant lights still dancing around. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to kiss you right now,” he informs him calmly. “Any objections?”</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa’s face breaks into relief. “So you liked it then? Thank god, because I asked Mingi to–”</p><p> </p><p>It’s fairly easy to shut him up after that and midway through the kiss, Hongjoong steps on his toes to hoist himself closer to the taller’s face. Seonghwa makes a pained sound but doesn’t move away which is good because like Hongjoong mentioned earlier, he’s not in the mood to bury a body.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>They switch off the projector once they get into bed, the usual fairy lights back up instead because he wants the battery to last as long as possible. He knows he could just get more but his angel of a boyfriend doesn't point that out, just conceding with a soft hum. Hongjoong loves him <em>so</em> much. His chest feels like it might just burst with all the emotion so he makes a mental note to write a song about it later. It'll be his fifth about the other but that's okay, Hongjoong is a weak man for him.</p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa’s watch beeps as it strikes twelve on his hand where it’s wrapped around Hongjoong’s middle and he presses a soft kiss to the younger’s head. “Happy birthday, baby,” he says softly, and Hongjoong can hear how much faster his heart beats despite the casual tone it’s said in.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Hwa,” he smiles, pressing a quick peck to the other’s chest in return.</p><p> </p><p>So yeah, he’s not a huge fan of celebrating his birthday but maybe he doesn’t mind bending that rule a little for Seonghwa. And if his mom finds them wrapped around each other when she comes in to wish him the next morning, then that’s okay too, it’s worth it. </p><p>It’s his birthday, after all.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>now you might ask: did i write jungwoo into this fic specifically bc i want him to have idol friends his age??? yes bitch sun&amp;moon showed us that he needs it !</p><p>anyway I hope you liked this v rushed fic, I decided literally a few hours ago to write it!! and every time i wrote the word boyfriend i created instant serotonin for myself uwu can't believe hongjoong gifted ME on HIS birthday ugh thank u king<br/>(I also made them wear black and orange hoodies for ateez colours!!!)</p><p>pls give me some validation and leave a comment, it truly makes my day and keeps me going!! (◕ᴗ◕✿)</p><p>finally, I'm applying for grad schools abroad which means loads of applications fees so if you could take a minute and either donate to my <a href="https://ko-fi.com/roseokssi">kofi</a> or <a href="https://fiftyshadesofkawaii.tumblr.com">commission</a> a fic, it'd help me a lot!! there's absolutely no pressure, but I'd greatly appreciate any help<br/>!!</p><p>thank u for reading! please consider leaving me a comment (I could really really do with sum positivity in my life rn)!<br/>-raya🌻</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>